A Strange Thanksgiving
by Luigified531
Summary: Luigi and Daisy are having fun easily, while Peach is majorly in debt, and doesn't have any fun. What happens when Mario has to save Peach and the monarchy is overthrown on Thanksgiving Day? LxD


Hi guys! This is my 1st story on fanfiction. Hope it'll be successful. Please comment, but NO FLAMES PLEASE. This is a story of the poor's happiness compared to the rich. So without further ado, let's begin to read this songfic. By the way " " is what they say and ' ' is what they think.

**"Ka-Ching"  
><strong>

_We live in a greedy little world-  
>that teaches every little boy and girl<em>

"Luigi, it's time to go to the Mushroom Kingdom Supermarket," Daisy yells while walking towards the Bloom Coach. Tomorrow she, along with Luigi, have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom for a diplomatic meeting, heaven knows why, as the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland already have the strongest partnership in the Mushroom World. Therefore, she decided it would be best to go shopping for the upcoming young flower princess needs a new dress (at least in her opinion), new shoes, and a haircut. She also is tempted to take Luigi to an extravagant dinner at the Starlight Diner, in Toad Square.

"Really Daisy, you know we have no money, plenty of food, you have nice shoes and plenty of dresses as it is, and I think your hair is beautiful. We don't need to spend any money, we have the necessities," Luigi says as he playfully tackles her from behind, getting her dress really muddy. "Oops, now that you don't look 'extravagant,' I guess we can't go."

"Aww maaaann! Really Luigi," Daisy giggles while tousling Luigi's hair. She's actually quite relieved that she doesn't have to go, that means less bills and more money for her. If anything, when they go out it should be at BurgerTown or Mushburgers.

Meanwhile at Princess Peach's Castle

"Oh Mario, I forgot," Peach half-yelled.

"What do you mean, honey?" Mario asked.

"Well today we we planning on going into Mushroom City Superstore Complex on the outskirts of Mushroom City, the one near Mushroom Bridge. I need some dice blocks, coins, items, props, and actors for the upcoming Mario Party."

"But darling, are we not already 500,000 coins in the hole."

"No, I paid for it from our savings..."

"Really Peach, our savings!" Mario shrieked. "Now we have no money for our retirement, all because of a party."

"Relax sweetie, I'm a princess. You really didn't think I have my benefits as a princess."

-  
><em>To earn as much as they can possibly-<br>then turn around and  
>Spend it foolishly<em>

At their log cabin tucked away at the near edge of the Boo Woods, Daisy and Luigi are enjoying eachothers company, while cooking lemon chicken, with a side of mashed potatoes. While waiting for it to cook (after setting the timer of course), they decide to watch _Epic Battles of the Mushroom Kingdom Volume 7: Attack of the Aliens, Princess Peach's Misfortune. _Luigi was showing Daisy where the directors decided to add or subtract some parts from the actual plot of the adventure, in order to keep the movie more interesting. Of course, they'd been interviewed countless times, but the movie basically showed the gist of the adventure.

Meanwhile, a really stessed Mario leaves in the Parade Car with Peach to go to the supercenter. The car shows in all actuality the extravagantly lavish characteristics of the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Family, the Toadstools. It sports gold-plated sides, pure diamond steering wheel, and the most expensive rubber in the world. Apparently the residents of the capital city are mightily upset about the royal parties for upper-class citizens, each of which costs at least 200,000 coins, while they don't even have 20 extra coins. Meanwhile, the debt is crippling the kingdom, and terrorist acts from fanatic koopas don't help. Soon they arrive at the Mushroom City Supercenter Complex...

_  
><em>We've created us a credit card mess<br>We spend the money that we don't possess  
>Our religion is to go and blow it all<br>So it's shoppin' every Sunday at the mall_  
>_<p>

Soon after, the oven dinged, so they paused the movie and ever so gently so as not to burn their hands on the pots/pans. Luigi cooked the chicken,while Daisy cooked the vegetables. Then, they each grabbed a tray to watch another movie in the living room titled _Wars of the Ages Episode 8: Coldness of the Koopas, the Decline of the Koopa Union._ Luigi points out to Daisy that this economic war closely develops alongside America's economic war with Russia, which inevitably lost.

"Umm wow... why haven't we been here before, princess? I mean this place is grand, no scratch that. This is extraordinary in every aspect. Robotic, flying cars, jetpacks, a gigantic recycling bin which ensures absolutely nothing is wasted, computer monitors, and holographic images of old is this mall, exactly?"

"Well Mario, I never bothered to take you anywhere that you may find too ultra-modern. For the answer to your second question, I have to say that the construction of this masterpiece was completed around Thanksgiving of last year. Now c'mon, we have to check out Tanookis R Us, Power for You, General Mushroom, Mole's and other stores."

"Wait, 1st, shouldn't we eat. We haven't eaten all day and I have quite a craving for some Philly Cheesesteaks and fries."

"Okay let's eat then."

_All we ever want is more  
>A lot more than we had before<br>So take me to the nearest store_

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Can you hear it ring<em>  
><em>It makes you wanna sing<em>  
><em>It's such a beautiful thing-Ka-ching!<em>  
><em>Lots of diamond rings<em>  
><em>The happiness it brings<em>  
><em>You'll live like a king<em>  
><em>With lots of money and things<em>

_  
>"What a movie, Luigi, the description of the Grassland liberation in 1989. By the way, your lemon chicken was the best I've ever tasted." As she was saying this, she cuddled up slightly to Luigi, placing her head in the cradle of her neck. It was getting dark and slightly chilly, so they had to let their pet Chain Chomp, Chompy, out before it got too cold.<p>

" Yeah, Queen Apricot and King Hazel were supreme leaders. Aaaaannndd, didn't you say that last time I cooked lemon chicken, your highness," Luigi playfully questions her.

"Yeah Weegie you caught me," Daisy answers sarcastically. " Tie me up and ship me off to Star Hill (the one from Mario and Luigi Partners in Time) so I can be crushed by the Aurora Block, like sooooome people decided to do. I only said it because it's immensely good, even better than last time. You improve every time, baby."

"Ah, flattery will do nothing to help your case. I hereby sentence you to let Chompy back in the house, along with helping me clean up dinner after you get me some Sunny Toad from the fridge. Also sarcasm is not allowed in this house, madame," Luigi playfully adds, while washing the dishes.

"Detective Daisy detects sarcasm in that sentence.," she adds, with a smile on her face, while allowing Chompy back in. After getting his Sunny Toad, she slyly creeps toward him, surprising him as she wrapped her arms around him, careful not to allow the Sunny Toad to touch his neck.

Meanwhile, at the supercenter, Peach and Mario are eating dinner at a 5 star restuaraunt, after getting many dirty glares from others.

"Mario, what's with all the looks the citizens are giving us? I don't feel very comfortable, especially after increased Koopa Troop attacks, following the slaughter of their leader, Koopa King IV Ludwig von Koopa I, followed up by King Bowser I."

"Yeah, we really PO'ed them, huh Princess?" Mario stated as he chewed his Bacon Cheeseburger with a side of fries and KoopaCola to drink.

"Regretfully, there was no other plausible way," Peach sadly responded, taking a drink of MushUp, before taking small bites of her Bacon Ranch Salad, savoring evvery morsel of food she was provided.

Soon afterwards, Mario fell asleep and the princess was kidnapped by traitorous Toads, who had joined the Koopa Troop.

_  
><em>When you're broke go and get a loan<br>Take out another mortgage on your home  
>Consolidate so you can afford<br>To go and spend some more when  
>you get bored<br>__

"Ahhh! Daisy, what are you doing? You scared me half to death!

"I was just playing, goofball. Who did you think it was, a Pichu or something! Daisy was giggling at her boyfriend's expression after he overreacted to her jumping on his back.

"You scared me half to death! What were ya' trying to do, kill me!" Luigi was terrified at first, but realized it was all in good fun after seeing Daisy burst out laughing on the ground, tears of joy streaming down her face. Then he started to giggle, slowly escalating in volume, until he was laughing as hard, if not harder than Daisy.

"Vat can be avvanged," Daisy stated in her best Dracula voice, while giggling. This turned out to be harder than expected, and she ended up snorting, which just made her laugh even harder.

They continued to laugh until they fell asleep on the floor, in eachother's arms.

"Help! Mario! Help Me Mario!" Princess Peach was scared for her life... Well no, that was a lie. Technically she was scared for Mario's life. She had witnessed him being tied up by traitorous Toads, which joined the Koopa Troop. These Toads, once captured by the Mushroom authorities, will be executed by the Supreme Court Of Mushroom Justice. The largest, highest, and most prestigious court in the land, the Mushroom Supreme Court will fairly process the information, leading to life imprisonment or death by Ol' Sparky, the electric chair (named after my home state's). Regardless, they would suffer a slow, painful process for their treacherous acts against the freedom of the kingdom. Oh they would suffer...

"Mister Mario please wake up!" The sense of urgency in the young Toad's voice was enough to assure the worst of Mario's fears. Using his quick logic and his gut feeling, he concluded that while he was asleep, or possibly slightly poisoned to the point of being asleep or unconscience for a short period (though very unlikely), the princess was kidnapped. Next, the little Toad startled Mario by suddendly shrieking "THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP US RETURN HER! Yep, that most certainly confirmed his fears.

"Don't worry princess, I'm comin for you," is what he said, but what he thought was a competely different story. 'UGGGHH, I have to rescue her again. I don't ask for anything in return, but it really takes a toll on my schedule. I have a life too y'know.' Contrary to popular belief, they weren't really in love, or even dating. They had once been, but it didn't work out to well for either party involved. Therefore, they decided to break it up as a mutually benefitial friendship. Mario's heroism reflects Peach's skill at governing, and Peach's constant kidnappings reflected his heroism. But Luigi caught on, didn't approve of what he was doing and of the moral values Mario has been showing recently, they got into a bitter argument, and since then they haven't talked. The same thing happened to Peach and Daisy, after Daisy gave up her crown to her close friend, Petunia.  
>_<p>

_All we ever want is more  
>A lot more than we had before<br>So take me to the nearest store_

[Repeat Chorus]

_  
>Soon afterwards (about 30 minutes later) Luigi started to uncomfortably arouse from his slumber. He looked down to see the beautiful angel that had landed at his doorstep. If anything, anything at all was wrong with his life, it was the fact that his brother hadn't spoken to him for over 2 years, along with his dear friend the princess. But, his suburban life of the American Dream (which he introduced to the Toads) was pristeen. Nobody bothered them with heroic deeds, noone mentioned how to be princesslike, nobody told them how to be brave, or how to act like a lady. Sure there were no Mario Parties, baseball games, or kart races, but these years had been the best years of their thinking for a while, he picked up Daisy and led her to their room.<p>

Later, Daisy woke to find herself in her soft, cushioned, orange bed, under the soft, warm fleece of the green blanket. She realized she had fell asleep on the floor, and now she was lying next to Luigi. He was wearing his blue pajamas with white, happy-faced clouds. She giggled at his childish pajamas, plus his tousled hair, so he looked like alfalfa. She thought he looked really cute like that. But boy, did he have some bad breath! "Luigi, Luigi, it's time to get up." He certainly didn't move so she resorted to yelling in his ear. "LUIGI! WAKE UP!"

"Wha? AHH, why'd you yell in my ear? You scared me half to death."

Putting on the most innocent smile she could and saying in the most lighthearted way possibly, almost in a childlike tone, "Well you looked like you needed a gentle shove in the morning to help you up, so I gave you one. It's almost 10 o'clock anyway, so you should probably cook some breakfast. Maybe some bacon and eggs, or maybe cheese toast, maybe anomelet,-"

"How about bacon dear, before you get too excited.

"After a sleepless night with no mushrooms, along with more enemies than imaginable I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ANOTHER FREAKING CASTLE! This better be the last one or else I will go insane! Bowser is going d-o-w-n down." Mario was quite aggravated and slowly but surely his angry words turned into an incoherent mumble. After years and years of kid- ahem princessnapping Peach, each one with an equal amount of failure. The princess always gave valuable information, (well, almost always) which, when used correctly can provide valuable hints and tips necessary for beating Bowser.

"Oh Mario, please save me. I feel as if I'm a disgrace to this kingdom. Bowser has gone off the deep end, kidnapping me on the day before Thanksgiving. Well, this is officially the worst Thanksgiving ever. I guess I'll have to cancel the party..."

_Let's swing  
>Dig deeper in your pocket<br>Oh, yeah, ha  
>Come on I know you've got it<br>Dig deeper in your wallet  
>Oh<em>

_All we ever want is more_  
><em>A lot more than we had before<em>  
><em>So take me to the nearest store<em>

" Okay Luigi, you want a sunny-side up egg and toast. Now would you like that egg cooked in bacon grease, or would you rather it be perfectly healthy?" Daisy was obviously enjoying herself, nothing could dampen her mood at this point.

"Well I guess if I'm going to have bacon, breakfast isn't really healthy anyway. Soooo, I'm going to say that I would like my toast to be a light, golden brown, and I would prefer my egg to be cooked in bacon grease." You could really feel the love between these 2, it was starting to blossom. Everybody believes they should get married, or at least engaged.

"Okay, okay would you like some hashbrowns to eat, maybe even some orange juice, because I know I'm surely gonna get some Koopacola and hashbrowns to eat."

"Yeah, I'd love some hashbrowns, but are you sure the orange juice is good? Well I'm about to get up anyway, so I might as well checkto see," Luigi said as he opened the fridge and the orange juice. "It went bad on the 15th of... OCTOBER. OH My God, why didn't we drink any earlier!" He was immensely shocked and surprised at the turn of events. Soo...no he wasn't having orange juice.

"Well um... that sucks, so I guess we'll have to drink some Koopacola (manufactured in New Mush City, bottled in Mushroom City; Royal Province, 3710 Mushroom Lane 82401 and Royal Province, 1921 Yoshi Drive 93617, respectively) with our hashbrowns. On the bright side, we did realize it was bad before someone drank it."

After their scrumptious breakfast, they went to the Toad Town Mall.

After his fight with Bowser ( that's a story for another time), Mario and the lovely Princess Peach Toadstool took a scenic ride in a hot-air ballon back to her castle. When they get back, Peach had planned to bake Mario a cake as a token of her gratitude. Soon the lushness, yet business of Toad Town, the capital city, came into view. Mario and Peach thought they saw Luigi and Daisy walking by, so they called out to them. "LUIGI!"

"DAISY!"

Of course they didn't hear the royal and her plumber, so they went on with their Thanksgiving holiday. That wasn't taken lightly by Mario and Peach though, as they thought that Luigi and Daisy were ignoring them... Meanwhile, the castle grounds came into view from the balloon. The petunias and lilacs blended perfectly with the violets, daffodils, and roses to make a perfect mosiac of the castle itself, giving it the appearance of a pond.

But instead of this picture-perfect scene, they were greeted with a mob of protesters. The police created a pathway for the princess and the plumber to walk through. The press was on the inside edge of the pathway chattering about something apparently very important. All Peach herself (as Mario wasn't paying much mind) wasn't being regarded as 'Princess' just 'Peach'. She also heard segments of comments made by each reporter/ protester. "Mommy, he stomped on me." "Stupid monarchy." "Debt." It wasn't until the group chant of "KIDNAPPINGS, KIDNAPPINGS, KIDNAPPINGS" that she realized partially what was going on. 'OH No, they're trying to kick me out." But it didn't fully process until a young blue Toad female, who was apparently a reporter, walked up to Peach that she realized what was going on.

" Ms. Toadstool, how does it feel to be removed from the monarchy due to your massive spending and inability to defend yourself from repeated kidnappings from Bowser?" "According to statements and other high-ranking officials," a yellow Toad with thick, circular glasses started, " you, along with other high ranking officials will be stepping down in order to establish a republic with elected officials. Everyone else has already left, and you must too in order to constitute a peaceful change. If not, the new military will storm the castle, if you don't leave within 2 hours."

" Oh great," Mario started," no more races, tennis tournaments, golf tourneys, or parties."

"That doesn't matter,we must pack food, clothes, and nothing else. Let's get going into town, maybe we'll find someone."

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Can you hear it ring  
>It makes you wanna sing<br>You'll live like a king  
>With lots of money and things<br>Ka-ching!

Luigi and Daisy recognized the commotion at the castle as Peach and Mario returning. They slowly crept towards the castle, keeping as quiet as possible, so when Mario and Peach passed they could offer some assistance. They came running down sooner than they had prepared for, so they had to run alongside the expected mob of reporters and protesters. Slowly they caught up and led the princess and the plumber toward an alleyway, where the press wouldn't dare follow. Soon they ended up at Luigi's and Daisy's house.

"Thank you so much, you guys. I didn't know you 2 cared enough to help us out in our darkest hour." Peach was responding to the situation in her usual regal manner. "Yeah we kinda abandoned you guys in your darkest moment, after you gave up the crown and all so you could live alongside the average citizen..." Mario earned a glare from Peach during that sentence.

"No worries" Luigi and Daisy responded simultaneously, blushing as they did so."We're all great friends here 'eh bro." "Yeah we don't need any compliments, we forgave and forgot."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy all went inside to eat a delicious homemade meal of turkey, ham, stuffing, cranberry sauce, macoroni, and some chicken. This ended up as the best Thanksgiving they had ever had.

Umm... Sorry if you didn't like it, but for some reason, my computer only picked a few seperators that I put on. Sorry if the spelling/ grammar wasn't correct, but I only had Wordpad, not Microsoft Word.


End file.
